Today We Are All Demons
by LOoNeLy
Summary: Masamune is the first werewolf born capable of taking human form and the first to be called lycan alongside with others werewolves they were kept as slaves under control of a vampire elder the head of Onodera royal-blood family , however his son Ritsu and Masamune fell in love and in their adult years they begin a secretive intimate relationship .


Two decades has past since the born of two species vampire and werewolf , the war had begin Onodera a head of the royal vampire family has increase an army creating a ledge of vampires to protect them from the very first clan of werewolf infected race and unable to take the form of human ever again until he born Masamune the son of a captured female werewolf, although every members of council warned him to slay the child ; he did not .

Over the years that child grew , he possessed a strength and focus that one before him did not . At young age Masamune was putted in arena against four or five big men in fight and watched by Onodera and his crew however they couldn't even harm him he was much stronger with hard body and instincts of an wolf even when Onodera shot an arrow at the back of child he cached it " what do you think Ritsu shall we make more ?" asked his son satisfied by the show " of him ? " " Like you Masamune will be the first of breed, the first of lycans ." he looked at Masamune like he discovered a fountain of gold .

Onodera would use Masamune' infection of blood for his benefit taking advantage of the child' thirst putting it against as he was forced to feeding on human flesh Onodera' slaves instead he created a new waste of immortal lycan werewolf but also human unlike the others this new breed could be harnessed in place to guard them in the daylight hours of their masters or so Onodera thought so very long ago .

The forests and the countryside were filled with savage werewolves killing and destroying whoever and whatever come on their way , human nobles found themselves in danger so they have taken to begging The vampire elder Onodera for protection against the beasts he grants it in exchange for tributes of silver, which enables him to keep his slaves under control .

Ritsu had hard time convincing his father that he is capable of hunting werewolves alone as he was riding his horse back to the castle he felt five werewolves following him his horse suddenly tensed as one beast jump at his way but his reflex was quick as he draw his sword and sliced it throat " those damn beasts " he cursed under his breath , the horse kept on running until they were out of the forest he could see the the outer walls of the palace so he decide on leaving the rest to the guards

Masamune was refining a sword when he heard a growl coming from outside quickly he grabbed the arch and went out he find three savages werewolves trying to swipe on whoever on the horse he held his weapon up waiting for the horseman to approach the gates than he pulled the trigger and he shot the beast down he was getting used on killing his kind as he spent his whole life working under the vampires , he jumped down checking the body

" have you nothing better to do blacksmith then playing with weapons of war " said Ritsu as he remove his helmet He was annoyed that he was saved by the blacksmith lycan " at least make yourself useful" he throw his bloody sword at him " a little gratitude Ritsu to the one who save your life " said Onodera to him as he make his way to them " I needed no savior " he was ready to argue with his father but he paid him no mind as he face Masamune " tell me Masamune does it burden your heart to kill your own kind ? " Masamune know that Onodera despise his kind so he said what he like to hear " not at all they are just mindless beasts " he answered emotionless

but Ritsu can see how empty those words sounded when he glances at his face deciding that he had enough for the night " father " retreating with his horse to the stables but his father wasn't done with the lycan not liking how his eyes followed his son figure " while credit to your race you do know how to remain so keep your eyes on the ground get rid of that " he mention to the the dead body walking away followed by his guards .

...

Hi Long Time Here New Story hope You enjoyed The first chapter I posted it also on AO3 sorry for any mistake I am no native English speaker ( need an editor Anyone ? ) I know it's little confusing as you see I will not use any last names so I just named Ristu 'father Onodera .. Had To combine between my love for sekkai ichi hatsukoi and Underworld movies in Story should I continue ? plz Leave comments if u like it 3


End file.
